Punto de quiebre
by Himura57
Summary: Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde definitivamente y Severus Snape no es la excepción a aprender ésta lección.


p style="text-align: center;"strongPUNTO DE QUIEBRE/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongBy Himura/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"emstrong¡Hola!/strong Gracias por leerme, Severus Snape siempre será uno de mis personajes favoritos aunque es una lástima que strongNO/strong me pertenezca. Espero les guste y no olviden dejar un Review! ;)/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
div style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; text-align: center;"  
blockquote style="border-left-color: #dddddd; margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; padding: 0px 15px;"span style="color: #545454; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small; text-align: left;"« /spanNo te preocupes Severus, no le pasará nada a style="color: #545454; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small; text-align: left;"»/span/blockquote  
/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;"em /em/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px; align: justify;"Aquellas habían sido las palabras que Lord Voldemort le había dado el día que este descubrió la ubicación exacta del alojamiento de la familia Potter. Ese día, su mirada ónix y fría se había posado en los ojos nerviosos de Pettigrew como si de esa manera pudiera transmitirle todo el odio que sentía por haber traicionado a las personas que por tanto tiempo se habían convertido en sus amigos y que decía querer. Su forma animaga le hacía honor a su repugnante ser: era una asquerosa rata embustera y no había nada que odiara más que la traición. Estaba seguro que si Lily resultaba herida aquella noche por culpa de aquel mentiroso, él mismo se encargaría de hacerle la vida miserable cada día que pasara. Pero no había confiado en las palabras del Lord tampoco. Haber pasado tanto tiempo bajo las órdenes de aquel ser lo había llevado a conocer cada una de sus facetas sobre todo cuando el brillo de la avaricia y del poder se dibujaba en aquellos ojos que eran capaces de paralizar a la mente más débil. Tenía que comprobarlo por sí mismo, que a pesar de aquella promesa y de todas las previsiones que había tomado en cuenta desde el momento en el que los ojos del Lord recayeron en el bebé que ella tendría, estaría a salvo. Cuando salió de su escondite, envuelto en su túnica negra aquella noche de tormenta sin que nadie lo viera, lo hizo con el propósito de visitar la casa que se había convertido en el hogar de la persona que en alguna ocasión había sido su mejor amiga, lo único bueno que le quedaba de su infancia. Aquella chica representaba su pasado, todos sus anhelos, lo que hubiera podido ser de no haber tenido la mala suerte de nacer en la familia Snape en donde su rencor hacia los muggles no había hecho más que fortificarse cada vez más./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;"El Valle de Godric estaba ubicado al oeste de Inglaterra. Siempre se caracterizó por ser un pueblo demasiado alegre, cálido y pintoresco pero sobre todo, con demasiada historia dentro del mundo mágico a pesar de albergar muggles también. El que no hubiera personas merodeando, que el frío habitual del otoño le calara los huesos y el techo destrozado de aquella casa, le daba un muy mal presentimiento. Los rumores corrían cada vez más rápido. Por todas partes lo único que se podía escuchar era que por fin el que no debe ser nombrado había caído y que el bien había triunfado. Que los Potter habían muerto y que nada más el bebé con tan solo un año dos meses de edad era el único sobreviviente. El miedo comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo como hacía tantos años no le había pasado y se quedó plantado en los adoquines de la calle, mientras su mirada no podía separarse de la estructura de aquella casa como si en lugar de dedos en los pies tuviera raíces que lo sujetaban con fuerza al suelo. Varios pensamientos comenzaron a cruzar por su mente y no quedó conforme con ninguno pero tenía que comprobarlo por sí sala, o lo que debió ser la sala estaba por completo destruida como si una guerra sin piedad se hubiera desarrollado y lo más seguro era que así hubiera sido. Su rostro se tornó más pálido que lo usual al llegar a las escaleras mientras que el peso de todas sus culpas comenzó a pesar sobre su espalda, cortándole la respiración e impidiéndole respirar. /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;"br /¿Cuántas veces se había imaginado aquella escena en el pasado mientras estaba en el colegio y era humillado por ese tarado junto con todos sus inútiles amigos? Varias. Tantas que a esas alturas ya había perdido la cuenta. Pero ver el cuerpo sin vida de James Potter al pie de las escaleras que daban acceso al segundo piso, solamente le había ocasionado sentir náuseas y unos deseos profundos por querer vomitar. Se trataba de la misma persona que siempre odio: aquel nido de pájaros que tenía como cabello, esos lentes chuecos que nunca parecían querer quedarse en su lugar con cristales rotos, la misma cara de idiota. Podía recordar cada una de las humillaciones, las palabras hirientes, las bromas, las burlas, las risas pero aún así no podía simplemente sentirse feliz por ver su cadáver. El miedo que no había abandonado su cuerpo solamente se intensificó a escalas insospechables. De alguna manera no quería subir porque dentro de sí mismo sabía lo que encontraría y no se sentía preparado aún para ello pero también tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que comprobar hasta qué punto se había equivocado, se lo debía a ella más que a nadie más./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;"Subir las escaleras nunca se le había hecho tan difícil como en esos momentos. Su mente se estaba llenando de tantas imágenes, escenas que había vivido y que siempre tenía guardadas para sí mismo pero que justo en ese instante le estaba imposibilitando el poder pensar con claridad. Resultaba algo absurdo que lo hiciera en esos momentos pero también de cierta manera le reconfortaba poder distraerse de aquel terror que le congelaba los huesos con cada paso que daba./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;"br /La primera vez que vio a Lily Evans fue una tarde también de otoño mientras se escapaba de su casa a los nueve años, como venía haciéndolo ya desde un tiempo atrás desde que descubrió que era un mago. Ella estaba tan sonriente y llena de vida que no pudo evitar sentirse atraído hacia ella como un imán es capaz de atraer el metal. Sus ojos verdes se habían maravillado ante el descubrimiento de sus poderes mágicos. En un principio temió acercarse a ella y a su hermana pero al cabo de un momento dejó todo eso de lado, después de todo era la primera niña que veía y sobre todo, había sido la primera a la que como él, manejaba magia y vaya que lo hacía de una forma sorprendente. Ella se conviritó en su primera amiga de verdad. Le sorprendía su capacidad para no ver el fenómeno que era o que no hiciera comentarios respecto a su aspecto tan pobre. Pero pronto todo aquello había quedado en segundo plano. A ella no le importaba lo que era o su situación en su casa. Al contrario, se preocupaba por él y cada vez que lo miraba triste o con una nueva cicatriz, intentaba distraerlo para hacerlo sonreír. Ella había sido la primera persona que había conseguido hacer eso. Hasta antes de conocerla no había tenido ningún motivo para ello. Lily lo contagiaba de sus ganas de vivir, de hacerle creer que no todo era tan malo y que siempre lo apoyaría. No fue difícil enamorarse de Lily Evans y de la luz que irradiaba pero siempre tuvo el temor de hacerle daño, de perderla si se lo decía. La única forma que conocía del amor era cuando observaba a sus padres pelear y gritarse. Lily era muy importante para él como para dañarla de la misma manera en la que Tobias Snape lo hacía con él y con su madre. Odiaba a su padre, sí, pero también lo que más temía era convertirse en alguien como él y de alguna manera herir a lo único bueno que poseía./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;"Los primeros cuatro años en Hogwarts habían sido memorables si dejaba de lado el hecho de haber terminado separados en distintas casas y la presencia de los idiotas amigos del grupo de Potter. Una de las cosas que siempre le había gustado al estar al lado de Lily era que podía olvidar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Las pláticas en los jardines -en donde ella era la protagonista-, las clases en equipo de pociones, hacer las tareas en conjunto en la biblioteca, incluso el cuidar su sueño mientras dormía apacible debajo de la sombra de un árbol; todo eso se había convertido en sus motivos de seguir adelante. Incluso hasta podía ignorar las bromas de Potter si con ello su amiga era feliz aunque por dentro, el rencor de la arrogancia del cuatro ojos se iba incrementando cada vez más, sobre todo cuando descubrió que lo quería separar de lo único bueno en su vida y arrebatarselo./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;" Pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin y lo que una vez todo fue felicidad se fue destruyendo tan lentamente que aún dos años después le costaba trabajo aceptar. La broma de la casa de los gritos junto con aquella broma en donde Potter lo había colgado en los jardines, su capacidad de querer aparentar algo que no sentía se le dificultó por completo. Haberle dicho "sangre sucia" se convirtió en el primero de muchos errores que había cometido en toda su vida. Nunca se había sentido tan miserable, ni siquiera cuando su padre se encargaba de recordarle lo nefasta que era su existencia. Perderla significó un gran cambio en su manera de pensar y de ver la vida de manera general. Sus gustos por las artes oscuras se incrementaron hasta que lo convirtieron en lo que es ahora. El resentimiento de no haber sido perdonado por su error pero que Potter sí a pesar de que casi fue asesinado aquella noche, lo llevó a odiarlo más de ser posible porque al fin había conseguido lo que tanto había ansiado desde primer año: separarlo de lo único que en verdad había apreciado. Dejó de ser el tonto al cual era fácil humillar, aprender oclumancia le facilitó guardar sus sentimientos y encerrarlos detrás de un muro de indiferencia. Para cuando salió del colegio, lo único que lo llevó a Cokeworth fue recoger las pocas pertenencias que aún le quedaban en ese lugar que nunca reconoció como un hogar, aunque finalmente sus pasos lo guiaron hasta la casa de la que una vez había sido su mejor amiga antes de marcharse por completo de aquella zona./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;"El rechinar de la puerta entreabierta de madera, de la que suponía era un cuarto infantil, interrumpió por completo con el silencio espectral en el que se había sumido absolutamente toda la casa. El interior de aquel cuarto no se encontraba mejor que el aspecto de la sala, de hecho era mucho peor. En un extremo de la habitación había una cuna con un pequeño bulto en ella. El hoyo que podía apreciarse desde el exterior, remplazaba el lugar en donde seguramente había estado una gran ventana. La mayoría de los muñecos de peluche estaban destrozados. Una pequeña escoba, de esas que se encuentran en el callejón Diagon y que solamente flotan unos centímetros, con las cuales solían divertirse los niños pequeños, estaba debajo de la cuna rota por la mitad. Pero los ojos de Severus Snape no estaban puestos en ninguno de esos objetos en particular sino en la persona que se encontraba tirada en el suelo: su cabello rojo enmarañado cubría por completo su espalda, aquellos ojos verdes que siempre le habían transmitido la poca alegría que una vez tuvo se encontraban opacos y miraban a una infinita nada. Si alguien lo hubiera acompañado quizás hubiera sido testigo del sonido de su corazón al partirse en miles de pedazos o de su aspecto tan desamparado como cuando era un niño y su padre lo golpeaba para corregir el hecho de ser un mago./div  
blockquote style="border-left-color: #dddddd; margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; padding: 0px 15px;"  
div style="font-family: inherit; text-align: center;"em« —E-Eres... una bruja —Había dicho el pequeño Snape con sorpresa en sus ojos/em/div  
div style="font-family: inherit; text-align: center;"em—¿Te parece bien decirle eso a una chica? — Había respondido la pequeña Lily con un mohín en su rostro que la hacía ver más joven aún. Recordaba cómo se había formado un puchero en sus labios al poner sus manos sobre sus caderas y lo había visto de manera reprobatoria. » /em/div  
/blockquote  
div style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;"No supo el momento en el cual se había caído al suelo hasta que estuvo en él con su espalda pegada por completo sobre la pared como si quisiera fundirse con ella. Sus ojos negros eran un par de espejos que solamente reflejaban todo el dolor que su alma sentía en esos momentos. Dolor que se confirmó cuando de sus ojos salieron un par de lágrimas traicioneras, lágrimas a las que pronto le siguieron muchas más. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar incapaz de realizar el movimiento más simple./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;" /div  
blockquote style="border-left-color: #dddddd; margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; padding: 0px 15px; color: #1d2129; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"  
div style="font-family: inherit; text-align: center;"em«— Sev, ¿has pensado alguna vez lo que harás al salir de Hogwarts? —Preguntó la pequeña pelirroja en aquella colina cerca de las casas de ambos en Cokeworth después de terminar el primer año de clases./em/div  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: inherit; text-align: center;" /p  
div style="font-family: inherit; text-align: center;"em— Mmm… N-No… La verdad es que no. —Murmuró viendo de reojo a su amiga. Ambos estaban recostados sobre el pasto con los brazos extendidos y viendo el cielo a través de las ramas de los árboles. Los ojos verdes de la chica se iluminaron al sentarse de manera súbita y miraron a su huraño amigo con entusiasmo./em/div  
div style="font-family: inherit; text-align: center;"em /em/div  
div style="font-family: inherit; text-align: center;"em— ¡Deberías vender pociones! ¡Eres muy bueno en ello, Sev! ¡Yo te ayudaría! —La pelirroja observó a su amigo con ilusión ante su idea. ¿Cómo negarse a ese rostro y a esa sonrisa? Nunca podía decirle que no cuando ponía una expresión así./em/div  
div style="font-family: inherit; text-align: center;"em—B-Bueno… Tal vez lo haga… —Murmuró no muy seguro como era su costumbre pero eso fue suficiente como para que Lily Evans se parara de un brinco y comenzara a correr alrededor de su amigo por su aceptación mientras reía. /em/div  
div style="font-family: inherit; text-align: center;"emDesde el comienzo del siguiente año, Severus Snape comenzó a vender pociones en el colegio y comenzó a ahorrar los galeones que su madre no tenía. » /em/div  
/blockquote  
pre style="white-space: pre-wrap; word-wrap: break-word; font-family: Menlo, Consolas, Monaco, monospace; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;"em /em/pre  
div style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;"Sus ojos no podía separarse del cuerpo de Lily Potter, de su Lily. Así como tampoco podía dejar de llorar en un intento de sacar todo ese dolor que lo estaba matando en vida. Una vida que no merecía tener. ¡Ella no debería de haber muerto! ¡¿Por qué se le ocurrió confiar en la palabra del Lord cuando sabía que su ansías de poder eran tan grandes como para asesinar sin compasión?¡ ¡¿Qué lo hizo pensar que con él sería distinto?! ¡Qué aceptaría la única petición que nunca jamás había hecho! ¡Qué tonto había sido! Cuando abrió su boca un desgarrador grito agónico escapó desde lo más profundo de su garganta para después comenzar a gatear con extrema lentitud hacia lo que una vez había sido lo más importante para él sin importarle los cristales rotos que estaban esparcidos por todo el piso./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;" /div  
blockquote style="border-left-color: #dddddd; margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; padding: 0px 15px;"  
div style="font-family: inherit; text-align: center;"em«— Sev, te tengo un obsequio. —Había mencionado Lily con una gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras tironeaba de las mangas de la túnica de su amigo a pesar del mohín que comenzaba a formarse en el ceño del pelinegro./em/div  
div style="font-family: inherit; text-align: center;"em /em/div  
div style="font-family: inherit; text-align: center;"em— S-Sabes que no me gustan los regalos… —Murmuró más apenado que nada. No era el hecho de que le molestara recibir regalos sino que no poseía los recursos suficientes como para poder regresar ese obsequio algún día. Su amiga negó sin dejar de lado su entusiasmo y sin dejar de arrastrarlo./em/div  
div style="font-family: inherit; text-align: center;"em /em/div  
div style="font-family: inherit; text-align: center;"em— No es algo material así que no puedes decir que no… Además, ¡no es justo que tu cumpleaños estés solo en el colegio! —Severus Snape suspiró, aquel año ya de por sí había resultado demasiado bueno porque su amiga había decidido quedarse para no dejarlo solo una vez más en ese día. Él nunca había celebrado su cumpleaños antes y sinceramente prefería pasar las vacaciones de navidad en el colegio que pasar más tiempo en su casa./em/div  
div style="font-family: inherit; text-align: center;"em /em/div  
div style="font-family: inherit; text-align: center;"em— Lily… —Mencionó resignado pero la chica no había dicho nada sino que al llegar a los jardines lo soltó y extendió sus brazos sin borrar su sonrisa. Al cabo de unos minutos varias flores pequeñas de color blanco comenzaron a caer de los árboles con suavidad pero nunca llegaron al suelo sino que se mantuvieron flotando alrededor de los dos chicos como si de luciérnagas se tratara. El rostro de Snape por primera vez en mucho tiempo reflejó lo que en verdad sentía en esos momentos: una gran sorpresa./em/div  
div style="font-family: inherit; text-align: center;"em /em/div  
div style="font-family: inherit; text-align: center;"em— Feliz cumpleaños, Sev… Gracias por existir./em/div  
div style="font-family: inherit; text-align: center;"em /em/div  
div style="font-family: inherit; text-align: center;"emUn nudo en la garganta del joven pocionista surgió de la nada, un nudo que no pudo deshacer cuando su amiga lo envolvió en un suave abrazo. Aquella fue la primera vez que el contacto ajeno no lo molestó para nada. » /em/div  
/blockquote  
div style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;"La mano temblorosa del pocionista acarició con gentileza el cabello enmarañado sin atreverse a tocarlo en realidad en una simple caricia con la yema de sus dedos. Con su mano libre cubrió su boca para acallar los sollozos cada vez más fuertes que escapaban de entre sus labios./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;"br /br /div  
div style="font-family: inherit; text-align: center;"  
blockquote style="border-left-color: #dddddd; margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; padding: 0px 15px;"«— ¿Es cierto lo que dicen Sev? ¿Que los de Slytherin practican artes oscuras en el bosque prohibido? —Preguntó con un nivel de ansiedad demasiado evidente a pesar de que Snape no se animaba a ver a la pelirroja a los ojos. Tampoco contestó. No podía contestar a eso. No podía delatar a los que se habían convertido en sus amigos y lo aceptaban así como era. Sin embargo la decepción se dibujó en el rostro de la chica que sin decir más se marchó de la biblioteca en donde ambos trabajaban en los deberes de Pociones. »/blockquote  
/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;"Severus Snape nunca fue alguien demasiado demostrativo. Nunca conoció una manera correcta de amar pero cuando se sentó en el suelo incapaz de levantarse, sus brazos buscaron al cuerpo de Lily para abrazarlo con desesperación. Llevó sus dedos a los ojos de su amiga para cerrarlos y después comenzó a mecerse adelante y atrás con su cuerpo tan frío, desprovisto de toda la calidez que una vez la caracterizó. Enterró su rostro entre aquel cabello pelirrojo, aún olía a ella aunque ya no podía sentir nada de su esencia en ese cuerpo frío. Su alma se había ido y con la última gota de su vida, la única parte verdadera de su corazón./div  
blockquote style="border-left-color: #dddddd; margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; padding: 0px 15px;"  
div style="font-family: inherit; text-align: center;"em«— Lily... perdón… perdón… perdóname por favor… Yo no quise llamarte.. —Severus calló desesperado con la súplica reflejada en su rostro. Se había dejado llevar por las bromas de Potter una vez más y estaba perdiendo lo único bueno de su vida para siempre./em/div  
div style="font-family: inherit; text-align: center;"em /em/div  
div style="font-family: inherit; text-align: center;"em— Sangre sucia… así me llamaste, de la misma manera en la que me llaman tus amigos… Pensé que eras diferente … Que el amigo que conocí en Cokeworth aun estaba ahí… Pero ya vi que no… —Lily desvió su mirada del que alguna vez había sido su mejor amigo y se cruzó de brazos con rostro impasible. Aquellas palabras fueron como una cubetada de agua fría para el joven pocionista./em/div  
div style="font-family: inherit; text-align: center;"em /em/div  
div style="font-family: inherit; text-align: center;"em—¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué a ellos sí los perdonas pero yo que cometo un solo error no lo haces?! —Gritó con frustración. Sabía que ir a Gryffindor después de lo que había pasado era una completa locura pero no podía dejar las cosas de esa manera. No con ella. Aunque las cosas no estaban resultando nada bien./em/div  
div style="font-family: inherit; text-align: center;"em /em/div  
div style="font-family: inherit; text-align: center;"em—¡Ellos no torturan a otros con magia oscura! Eso está mal, Snape… ¡Deberías saberlo!/em/div  
div style="font-family: inherit; text-align: center;"em /em/div  
div style="font-family: inherit; text-align: center;"em—Y Black casi consigue matarme con su tonta broma…. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Lupin me muerde o peor aún, me hubiera matado? ¿Mi vida no te importa acaso?/em/div  
div style="font-family: inherit; text-align: center;"em /em/div  
div style="font-family: inherit; text-align: center;"emPero Lily Evans no respondió y regresó al interior de la sala común de Gryffindor dejando a Severus Snape contemplando el cuadro de la señora Gorda por mucho tiempo con sus puños apretados, lleno de impotencia. » /em/div  
/blockquote  
div style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;"— Lo siento Lily… Lo siento… Por favor perdóname… Yo no quería esto… No lo quería…/div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;"Aquello se había convertido en su mantra desde que abrazó el cuerpo de su amiga con desesperación, como si de esa manera intentara retener la vida de la pelirroja que desde hace unas horas ya se había escapado. No quería irse de ahí. No quería dejarla sola en medio de aquella habitación en donde el aroma de la muerte era tan tan solo pudiera regresar en el tiempo y cambiarlo todo. Pero los hubiera no existen así como la vida de su amiga./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;" /div  
blockquote style="border-left-color: #dddddd; margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; padding: 0px 15px;"  
div style="font-family: inherit; text-align: center;"em«— No deberías preocuparte por alguien que se perdió. Preocúpate por ti cuando las cosas se pongan más complicadas. Debes cuidarte y estar siempre atenta, no confies mucho en las personas, siempre has sido demasiado confiada. Y... no importa qué pase siempre serás mi Lily.— Murmuró bajo, especialmente lo último separándose al fin de aquel abrazo, apartando a la chica al ejercer un poco de presión en sus hombros para que retrocediera. No necesitaba que lo cuidara, desde que tomó su decisión también había aceptado que la cuidaría a ella a la distancia porque después de todo ¿qué mejor lugar para saber los planes sobre la purificación de los impuros que estando dentro de aquel círculo? Así se arriesgara en ser descubierto, haría lo que fuera necesario para que ella estuviera a salvo. Y también sus palabras eran ciertas, en esos días no se podía confiar mucho en casi nadie, incluso tus amigos podrían darte la espalda./em/div  
div style="font-family: inherit; text-align: center;"em /em/div  
div style="font-family: inherit; text-align: center;"emAl oír sus palabras tan cerca de ella, en su oído, se quebró. No podía creer aquello que le decía "No deberías preocuparte por alguien que se perdió". Se negaba a creer que lo había perdido para siempre. "Preocúpate por ti... siempre has sido demasiado confiada" Tenía razón. No debía volver a confiar en la gente, no de la manera en que lo hacía. "... no importa qué pase siempre serás mi Lily..." abrió los ojos al escucharlo y tembló entre sus brazos. Sabía lo que esas palabras significaban. Sabía que él se estaba despidiendo de ella. Intentó decir algo, detenerlo, pero no pudo. Sintió como él la alejaba con suavidad tomándola por los hombros. Lo miró, con mayor profundidad que nunca, con los ojos aguados y las mejillas surcadas en lágrimas y entonces todo el peso de la realidad cayó sobre sus hombros. Aquel que estaba frente a ella había sido su amigo, pero lo había perdido. Y aquella conversación, aquellas declaraciones no habían servido para nada, salvo para golpearla con la verdad. Sintió pena y rabia en su interior. Así era como el lado oscuro operaba, llenando de dolor el corazón de las personas y quitándoles todas sus opciones, haciéndoles creer que el dolor era todo lo que merecían. Se juró a si misma luchar contra eso aunque tuviese que dar su vida en el intento. El mundo merecía algo mejor que aquella falacia de poder. Le sostuvo la mirada y con las mangas de la túnica se limpió las mejillas. Respiró profundo y le sonrió con suavidad, decidida- No Snape... yo no le pertenezco a la oscuridad -se alejó unos pasos de él y caminó hacia la puerta, pero volteó a verlo- Espero que vuelvas a encontrar la luz un día, pero no puedo asegurarte que estaré allí cuando eso ocurra... -un par de lágrimas traicioneras se escaparon de sus ojos, entonces abrió la puerta de la sala de pociones y huyó. Corrió, corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, intentando dejar atrás todo el dolor que aquello le causaba./em/div  
div style="font-family: inherit; text-align: center;"em /em/div  
div style="font-family: inherit; text-align: center;"em— Nunca he estado en la luz. Tú eras mi luz, tú me hacías pensar que podía existir una vida mejor pero todo eso desaparecía cuando regresaba a mi casa llena de oscuridad. Tú siempre has estado rodeada de luz, nunca comprenderías lo que es siempre vivir en la oscuridad, Evans y lo que eso puede ocasionar. — Murmuró bajo, las palabras "no puedo asegurarte que estaré allí cuando eso ocurra" resonando una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza. Sabía lo que aquello significaba: el adiós implícito entre los dos. Se quedó rígido en su lugar sin ser capaz de apartar su mirada de la figura temblorosa de la chica, una figura tan delicada que podía fácilmente ser destruída pero que al mismo tiempo demostraba una seguridad en aquel par de esmeraldas que tenía por ojos. Y era esa seguridad, esa fortaleza que podía ver a pesar del dolor palpable lo que siempre le había gustado de la pelirroja, dos cualidades de las que claramente nunca podía poseer.» /em/div  
/blockquote  
div style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;"El llanto de un bebé hizo que su atención se desviara por primera vez hacia la cuna que estaba al fondo de la habitación. Lentamente dejó el cuerpo sin vida de Lily Evans sobre el suelo y se levantó de manera mecánica, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía en realidad./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;"br /Cuando sus pasos lo llevaron hasta esa cuna observó aquel bulto sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y con su mano quitó la manta que lo cubría. El bebé dentro de aquella cuna se removía inquieto mientras sus alaridos aumentaban de manera gradual. — Tú… — Mencionó con el odio regresando a él poco a poco mientras su mano se cerraba alrededor de aquel pequeño cuello. Si ese niño no existiera, Lily seguiría con vida en esos momentos. Pero entonces el niño abrió sus ojos y como si estuviera guiado por una fuerza extraña, los posó sobre aquella persona que para él era una completa desconocida. Un jadeo involuntario salió de los labios del pocionista que trastabillando se alejó un par de pasos por completo desconcertado. Los ojos de aquel niño eran de un color profundo y verde. Tan verde como los de ella. Tan verdes como los ojos de Lily./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;"El sonido de la puerta principal al abrirse volvió a sacarlo de sus cavilaciones. No quería marcharse pero debía hacerlo. No podía regresar al lado de aquellos que alguna vez consideró amigos. No podía regresar con la gente que seguía a aquel despreciable ser que lo había traicionado, arrebatándole lo más valioso que tenía en su vida. Miró por última vez el cuerpo inerte de Lily tendido en el suelo para después posarla sobre aquel niño antes de desaparecer, aprovechando el agujero de la ventana./div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; color: #1d2129; font-size: 14px;"El 31 de Octubre siempre sería conmemorado por todos en el mundo mágico como el día en el que por fin el que no debe ser nombrado había sido vencido. Los Potter serían recordados por el sacrificio que habían hecho para que aquello fuera posible. Lo más seguro es que Harry James Potter Evans se convirtiera en la celebridad más joven que nadie jamás había conocido. Hablarían de él por días, semanas, meses, incluso años quizás. Pero para Severus Snape, el 31 de Octubre representaba la fecha en la que lo había perdido todo y en donde había tomado su última decisión: protegería lo último que había dejado Lily Evans en el mundo, su hijo . Aunque tuviera que moverse entre las sombras, traicionar los ideales que se había forjado él mismo, así fuera visto como la peor persona y fuera odiado por todos por sus acciones o si moría en el intento. Siempre lo cuidaría y tal vez, sólo tal vez, algún día podría ir hacia donde ahora ella se encontraba para pedirle disculpas nuevamente./div 


End file.
